Angela
|enemies = Blackeye, Terry, Blackeye pea, Bohale (formerly), Chitemo (formerly), Hyena Clan (formerly), Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Cheesy (formerly), Stinky (formerly), Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ|likes = Her family, Blue, cooking, cleaning, fashion, art, playing with her children, Hugo's kindness and well-being, romance, flowers, dancing, Christmas|dislikes = Blue's absence and mischief, Blackeye, treacherous hyenas, lustful men, threats to her family, dark magic|powers = Animalistic Strength and Speed|weapons = Claws|fate = Reunites with her husband and resumes her life in Africa}}'''Angela '''is a supporting/major character in the Black Lion franchise. She's the wife of Blue and the mother of Andre, Nathan and Candice. Background Many years ago, Angela lived as a resident in the African kingdom as a young woman. While spending some time with her friends, Blue, the young prince of the African kingdom showed up and showed off his looks and muscles to the women. All of the lionesses swooned except for Angela. She found Blue to be narcissistic and conceited prince. She yearned to meet someone who will one day serve as her loving husband. One day, when Angela was walking through the jungle on an afternoon, she encountered Terry, a vicious hyena who is feared throughout all of Africa. He and his treacherous gang chased Angela all over the jungle until they reached a dead end. As Angela was about to meet her apparent demise, Blue jumped in and rescued the young lioness from Terry and his gang. Once they re-entered the kingdom, Angela was shocked at Blue's bravery and heroism. Despite him, not knowing about Angela's initial thoughts, she apologized to Blue for misjudging him and thanked him for saving her life. Blue accepted her apology and for Angela to show how grateful, she is, she allowed Blue to ask her on a date. A couple of years later, Blue and Angela married and became the parents of Andre, Nathan and Candice. As a mother and a member of royalty, Angela promised to protect her family and do whatever it takes to protect her subjects in all of Africa. One day, her husband and in-laws mysteriously disappear while hunting and she thought that they were killed. Even if they're deaths weren't confirmed, Angela believed that her husband was alive and wished that he was safely brought back to Africa, along with her in-laws. Personality Angela is a stern but maternal figure who is willing to make sacrifices to protect her family and her closest friends. As a young woman, Angela had standards and was willing to meet somebody who wasn't shallow, self-obsessed and treated women poorly. She wanted a husband who will treat her with love and respect. Angela's standards can make her judgmental and critical. When she met Blue and learned how brave, he was, she realized that having high, strict and over-bearing standards won't help her find true love, in fact, it'll ruin it. Once married and becoming a mother, Angela revealed to be a kind, caring, smart, optimistic, loving and beautiful women. Angela enjoys her job as a housewife and haves fun with her job by singing and dancing. During her free time, she likes to pick flowers and seems to be an expert on art and fashion. In the cartoon series, Angela's relationship with Blue is very close and hates it when he's absent because of a villain. Angela's stubbornness and temper can pose as a weakness for her, especially since her husband is sensitive and emotional. When something like that happens, Angela promises to do whatever it takes to apologize to her husband and make up for what she did. Despite not going on that many adventures outside of Africa with her husband, in-laws, children and nephews, Angela remains adventurous, family-oriented and is always at the ready to help her family when they're in distress. She also vows to be remain loyal to her family and defiant to those who want rule Africa, alongside her. With Blackeye being desperate to rule Africa and to overthrow the royal family, Angela will also sacrifice her only life and freedom to Blackeye, if it's the only way to save her family and kingdom. Physical appearance Angela is a slender and beautiful lioness with golden fur and ruby eyes. Appearances The Lion in the House This episode is basically about Blue being reunited with Angela when he is taken far away from his family. During the climax, Angela is nearly widowed when Blue is nearly killed by the fur collectors but was rescued and taken back to Africa with help from Matthew and his friends. Upon returning home to Africa, Angela is reunited with Blue and the latter tells her about how Matthew risked his life to protect him and his brothers. When Angela heard about that, she and the rest of the Lion family members began to make a special feast for Matthew, to thank him for protecting and saving her husband. By the end of the episode, Matthew and Angela officially meet and begin to bond with him and the rest of the Wooten family. The Black Lion Angela returns in the cartoon series as a supporting character, and sometimes a major character when Blackeye plans to conquer Africa by using her as a tool or by placing under an evil spell which might turn her against the royal family, making her Blackeye's slave. However, Blue's love for his wife will be powerful to free his wife from Blackeye's binds. Category:Lions Category:Females Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroines Category:Jungle animals Category:Deuteragonists Category:Wooten characters Category:Royalty Category:Chefs Category:Spouses Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:African characters Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Nobility Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Transformed characters Category:Aunts Category:Dancers Category:Adults Category:Time travelers